


What Others Can Not See

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: There are three ruled for Their kind.1. Never go where they could possibly find them2.Never try to get to know them3. Never stare at them to long. Because they will become real.The outsider's will first appear as a silhouette. Then the longer you stare, the longer you acknowledge their existence, the more clear they become. Then they become real. They start getting their minds back. They start realizing they are not whole. Then they come after you. And your love ones.





	What Others Can Not See

_Staring at his mother's closed eyes her body limp and hands laying useless next to her. Shivering he shut his eyes as a cold breeze brushed along his shoulders and a presence made a appearance at his back. Trying not to gag as he held his breathe he shook, clenching his fingers and pulled his knees to his chest. Hands brushed against his neck,arms and back. Slowly pulling away from the ghost hands he took his mother's hands in his._

_Looking at her face he startled as her eyes connected with his. He stared at her even though she looked to the side of him and her eyes widened in fear. She started convulsing and trying to pull away but her body wouldn't respond to her._

_"Mom look at me. Don't look at them. They are not real. They are not there" Stiles shook her hand and she stilled. She was slightly shaking and her eyes became unfocused as she started muttering underneath her breathe. "They are always there. They are always there." The thing that was once a breeze started to become slightly solid and Stiles started to panic. The grip tightened and Stiles let go of his mother as he was yanked backwards. "No No No"_

_Grabbing onto the railing of the bed he gripped hard and his heart jumped in his chest. The heart monitor indicated as his mother's breathing picked up long with her heart. Screaming sounded in the room and rushing footsteps told stiles that someone was coming._

_The door slammed open and hands pulling him fell away as new ones grabbed him and yanked him out of the room. In the room muffled shouting took control of the quite hallway. " He brought them her. They are trying to get me and he let them in. I hate you. I hate you."_

_Warmth trails down his face as arms wrapped around and he ended up in the person's lap and he collapsed. A familiar voice whispered in his ears sweet nothing that did nothing for him except tells him at least one of his parents still care about him._

_But its not her fault. It's theirs._


End file.
